gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Wake Me Up (Before You Go-Go)
Wake Me Up (Before you Go-Go) 'en español '' Despiértame (Antes De Irte) ''será una canción presentada en el episodio Guilty Pleasures , y será cantada por Blaine y Sam con New Directions. La versión original le pertenece a ''Wham! '' Contexto de la Canción Blaine le dice a Sam que su placer culpable es la música del grupo ''Wham!, para esconder su verdadero placer, el cual es Sam. Asi que para inicia la semana de los placeres culpables hacen este número grupal con los miembros de New Directions. Letra Blaine y Sam: Jitterbug Jitterbug Jitterbug Jitterbug '''Blaine (New Directions): You put the boom-boom into my heart (Do, do!) You send my soul sky high when your lovin' starts A jitterbug into my brain (Yeah, yeah!) It goes a (bang-bang-bang) 'til my feet do the same Sam (New Directions): (Ah, ah) But something's bugging me (Ah, ah) Something ain't right (Ah, ah) My best friend told me what you did last night (Ah, ah) You left me sleepin' in my bed I was dreaming, (Ah, ah) but Sam con New Directions: I should have been with you instead. Blaine y Sam con New Directions: Wake me up before you go-go Don't leave me hanging on like a yo-yo Wake me up before you go-go I don't want to miss it when you hit that high Wake me up before you go-go 'Cause I'm not plannin' on going solo Wake me up before you go-go (Ah) Sam (Blaine): Take me dancing tonight I wanna hit that high (yeah, yeah) Blaine (New Directions): You take the grey skies out of my way (Do, do) You make the sun shine brighter than Doris Day You turned a bright spark into a flame (Yeah, yeah) My beats per minute never been the same Sam (New Directions): (Ah, ah) 'Cause you're my lady, I'm your fool (Ah, ah) It makes me crazy when you act so cruel (Ah, ah) Come on, baby, (Ah, ah) let's not fight We'll go dancing, (Ah, ah) Sam con New Directions: Everything will be all right Blaine y Sam con New Directions: Wake me up before you go-go Don't leave me hanging on like a yo-yo Wake me up before you go-go I don't want to miss it when you hit that high Wake me up before you go-go 'Cause I'm not plannin' on going solo' Wake me up before you go-go,Ah Blaine y Sam: Take me dancing tonight Sam con New Directions (Blaine): I wanna hit that high, (yeah, yeah) New Directions (Blaine): yeah, yeah, yeah (baby) Blaine y Sam: Jitterbug Jitterbug (Blaine: ho! Cuddle up, baby, move in tight We'll go dancing tomorrow night It's cold out there, but it's warm in bed They can dance, we'll stay home instead (Blaine: yeah-yeah) (Jitterbug) (Blaine: oooh) Blaine y Sam con New Directions: Wake me up before you go-go Don't leave me hanging on like a yo-yo Wake me up before you go-go I don't want to miss it when you hit that high Wake me up before you go-go 'Cause I'm not plannin' on going solo Wake me up before you go-go Take me dancing tonight Wake me up before you go-go, Don't leave me hanging on like a yo-yo (Blaine: don't you dare to leave me hanging on like ayo-yo) Wake me up before you go-go I don't want to miss it when you hit that high (Blaine: take me dancing) (Blaine: I wanna go, go, go) Wake me up before you go-go (Blaine: oh!) Cause I'm not plannin' on going solo (Blaine:'I wanna go, go, go) Wake me up before you go-go ('Blaine: go,go,go,go) Take me dancing tonight (Sam: oh, yeah) Wake me up before you go-go (Blaine: yeah) Cause I'm not plannin' on going solo Wake me up before you go-go (Sam: yeah-yeah) (Blaine: yeah) Take me dancing tonight (Blaine: woaoooh) Wake me up! Curiosidades *Kurt cantó una versión acústica de esta canción para su segunda audición de NYADA, siendo rechazado por Carmen Tibideaux. (Swan Song). Videos thumb|right|300px thumb|left|300 px thumb|center|300 px Categoría:Duetos Categoría:Duetos de Sam Categoría:Duetos de Blaine Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por New Directions Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones del episodio Guilty Pleasures Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Blaine Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Sam Categoría:Canciones de la cuarta temporada Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el auditorio